


Wrong Answer  (Correction: they're in love)

by moonjjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borderline incest, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Growing Up Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Secret Relationship, both taeyong and yuta get girls preggo :/, it doesn't get to that point guys dont wrry, jaemin and mark just want to be happy together let them live, yuta is a bad/good parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjh/pseuds/moonjjh
Summary: “sooyoung is pregnant.”“who?” and fucking hell, taeil doesn't remember.“y’know, the girl that i had sex with the day me and yuta broke up?” it's one of the hardest things to say in the sentence. not only that he and yuta broke up, but the fact that taeyong was so quick to have sex with someone right after.“what about her?” taeil sounds like he's eating, and taeyong hopes the food is worth it at a time like this.





	1. The First Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> i like when people yell at me for making too many stories lmao
> 
> okay so yes, this is my fourth story that is still not finished but i actually plan to continue this one so dont yell at me too much  
> this idea just came to me all of a sudden then i wrote it down and here we are

taeyong and yuta had met in college, second year. 

 

it  was the first lecture taeyong had that day, economics, and he was freakin tired. from going home late the day previous and waking up early to do chores, then to walk all the way down to the Wallemare building was too much of a hassle. it didn't help that he had got there late. nobody really glanced at him as he got to his seat, but then again, there weren't many people in the class at all. more girls than boys, more older than younger, more color mixed than static white. 

 

and a boy that had come in nearly thirty minutes later than taeyong had was later than the rest. the boy looked exhausted, had did taeyong, but in this case the boy was panting harshly as he took his seat a fee chairs away from taeyong. the skinny boy could see him clearly though, and tried to not directly stare at the boy that was having a hard time catching his breath. 

 

the boy was handsome, most people were to taeyong, but there was just something about him. his hair was parted sloppily in the middle and hung ling over the sides of his face, accenting his slim face and jaw. his nose and his forehead seemed the perfect size and carried eyebrows that could be better, but were good enough for taeyong to appreciate. not only that, but the unknown boy had the biggest brown eyes taeyong had ever seen, and they glimmered as the overhead ceiling lights glimmered on them. and before taeyong could even look away, the boy turned to him and caught him staring, and his pretty brown eyes widened, then he smiled. 

 

and holy hell, was his smile heaven. the little gesture made taeyong’s stomach positively queasy, and he didn't know what to do but smile back unsurely. he knew his smile had to be so much inadequate compared to the other's straight white teeth and pink lips, but it was worth a try. 

 

and it seemed to work, because the beautiful boy now beamed in taeyong’s direction, grabbed his things and heavy bag, and got up to park himself in the seat next to taeyong. all the while smiling. 

 

taeyong felt his insides practically burst. 

 

“hey,” the boy speaks up first, looking at taeyong with his nice eyes and nice smile, completely ignoring the lecture going on. “i’m yuta.” and his name sounds nice but not at all korean.

 

taeyong forces his body to act with his mind and forces out a little introduction. “i’m taeyong,”  _ wow, basic. you can say your name.  _ but his mouth doesn't stop there and neither does his mind. “i’m guessing you're not korean?”

 

_ why the fuck would i ask him that? what if he is? and even if he isn't, doesn't it sound rude? _

 

yuta seems to guess his inner monologue with himself and chuckles, and his laugh is even nice. “no, i’m not korean,” he says, and taeyong gives him an intriguing ‘then what are you?’ look.

 

“i’m japanese, i speak fluent korean though,” he takes a  glance at the professor still speaking and rolls his eyes lightheartedly. “last names nakamoto, if you wanted to know.”

 

taeyong didn't want to know, or didn't need to, but he's glad he does.

 

“mine's lee,” taeyong follows the boys gaze to the teacher and smiles to yuta. “shouldn't we pay more attention to the lecture?”

 

yuta shrugs and stuffs his materials in his bag so his desk is clear, and folds his arms so he can lay down his head and glance at taeyong from the side. the teacher, mr. taji, looks at him but says nothing, and explains to the kids listening whatever he's teaching.

 

“nah,” yuta says. “i just want to talk to you.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

taeyong and yuta had started dating in december of second year, a week before the winter break started. 

 

“what do you want for christmas?”

 

taeyong snorts around his cookie, glancing around at the table only to find the rest of his friends staring back at him. he rolls his eyes but smirks, saying nothing to yuta and settling on grabbing another cookie to add into his pile of seven cookies. 

 

“well? what do you want, cause I could easily be like your mom and buy you underwear, y’know. just be basic and have you deal with it.”

 

“just get him whatever,” johnny is eating all the macaroni from the serving dish, and ten is repeatedly hitting on the back. taeyong doesn't know if it's to help him start choking or to help stop if he does.  

 

“i mean, whatever gift you give him is a gift from the heart and all that jazz.” johnny stops eating for a moment. “unless you actually get him underwear. in that case, you're just satan on Christmas.”

 

“gee, thanks.” yuta deadpans, looking increasingly more exasperated as he stabs his fork into his green bean soup. they're trying to have a western Christmas dinner, although it isn't Christmas and is truly just westerner inspired. it was the last thing to do before the break started, and none of them would see each other till the first week of january. yuta still hadn't got taeyong a present, and the older boy made no inkling to tell yuta what he wanted. “tae, really, tell me what the fuck you want.”

 

taeyong shrugged his shoulders and took a drink from his bottle of peach soju, stacking his cookies in order from eat first to eat last. “i don't want anything.”

 

“well, that's a damn lie,” taeil speaks up, munching on the fried chicken he insisted on buying. “he told me he wanted something, but that you knew what to get him.” he tells yuta, and the Japanese boy is absolutely lost. 

 

_ what the fuck could taeyong possibly want? _

 

taeyong had already bought yuta his present, a plane ticket to Japan to go see his family. it was his plan to stay at the dorms for Christmas until taeyong came like a saint and presented it to him, and yuta couldn't be more thankful to his boyfriend. 

 

but now it was yuta’s turn and he didn't know what taeyong wanted. the boy was already going home to his parents and siblings, and he already has all the up to date electronics and devices.

 

“just give me a hint,” yuta looks at taeyong with pleading eyes and can see taeyong’s eyes resolve. “please?”

 

“fine. you said you would buy one for me.” taeyong says, and works on eating his cookies from the top down. he looks like a hamster with full cheeks and yuta wants to coo at him, but ten just looks at the older boy like he was a disgusting toddler slobbering all over himself. 

 

yuta finally know what taeyong wants, and sits down satisfied, stealing taeyang's last cookie and kissing him on his bony cheek. 

 

(when taeyong gets home, a little puppy surprises him in the doorway and yuta follows, watching as the little dog licks taeyong’s hands and jumps up his legs.)

 

☆☆☆

 

taeyong and yuta get into their last fight a month after 4th year, and this time, they break it off for good.

 

they've been yelling and screaming at each other for months now, over the most stupid things, until those stupid things turned into horrible situations. 

 

“i’m not going to lie to my mom just because you're not ready to tell your mother you like dick, taeyong,” yuta is angry and red in the face, because he doesn't understand why taeyong is like this. why he doesn't just tell his mother the truth despite his fears, because he doesn’t know what she's going to say.

 

“it's things like this that make me question why i even fucking dated you! from the start of our relationship, you hid it, and now when we've come out, you don't want to tell your parents. i get it, really, you don't know how they will react, but i am  _ not  _ going to lie to my parents just because you're scared. you've been scared way too long, taeyong.”

 

taeyong has the audacity to  _ laugh _ , to fucking laugh at him and what he's saying. “oh, okay. you're not going to lie to your parents, but you're expecting me to lie to mine? you  _ know _ i can't tell them yuta, what? do you want me to choose?”

 

taeyong is twisting yuta’s words into something foul and yuta absolutely hates it. taeyong’s the one who’s been putting off so many things about their relationship. pushed back their anniversary plans, pushed back coming out to their friends, pushed back fucking  _ dating in the first place.  _ and now he thinks yuta is making him choose? 

 

“could you get anymore full of yourself, taeyong?! you  _ constantly  _ push back our plans, because you're too damn scared, and i  _ constantly  _ put up with it! this relationship is going in circles because you're too freaking scared to go forward with it!”

 

taeyong slams the glass he was drinking out from on the table, and it breaks under the force of his hand into tiny shards. yuta is worried, but his anger clouds his better judgement, so instead of checking if the older boy is alright, yuta gets angrier that taeyong had broken his favorite glass. 

 

“yeah, maybe i’m not ready to go forward, but it's only because you keep holding me back!” and  _ excuse me? _ yuta thinks. he's been doing nothing but trying to push taeyong ahead. “it's all about you and what you want. you wanted to date, we did. you wanted to tell our friends, we did.  _ you  _ wanted to have a huge extravagant anniversary, we did.  _ you  _ want to tell your parents,  _ i don't” _ yuta knows taeyong isn’t done, and he wants to slap taeyong for what he says next.

 

“hell, i wouldn't be having this problem if i had dated a fucking girl like my parents want me to. i’d probably be much happier, they would love and accept that.”

 

yuta’s heart breaks in two, because he knows that maybe this is all taeyong has really wanted. it makes sense, the boy has always been hesitant about yuta, yet has no problems talking about the girls he runs into. shows yuta as much affection as he shows his mother, and treat the other girls like he's been dating them for years. of course that's what is, and yuta knows this now. taeyong is uncomfortable dating him, and would be so much happier if he was dating someone with boobs and a vagina. 

 

yuta has totally given up.

 

“you know what taeyong, maybe you would be happier.  so go, go find yourself a nice little korean girl who’s small and pretty and puts up with all your bullshit. go live your life and have kids of your own and tell your mother that you've got a nice little girlfriend. i’m done.”

 

taeyong shouts a loud ‘fine’ and slips on his jacket and leaves, slamming the door behind him. he doesn't come back like he usually does when they have a fight, which is almost right after, and yuta gets a text later in the night from taeil that taeyong will be getting all his shit from the house in the morning. yuta is relieved, because taeyong will be so much happier without yuta tying him down from the perfect little life he wants. 

 

yuta’s heart has broken in two, and is now being stepped on repeatedly and burned. 

 

☆☆☆

 

he doesn't know how or why he ended up at the bar, but he does, and figures it's because he needs to drown himself in alcohol. 

 

the lights are way too bright for taeyong’s eyes to focus on, and they're blaring whites and blues and pinks everywhere throughout the dance floor, so taeyong keeps himself at the bar. the bar is pretty empty for a thursday, and there is only another guy a few seats away from him, already looking beyond wasted.

 

“can i get you drink, man?” taeyong nods to the bartender, and he doesn't know why, but he asks for the strongest thing they have. the bartender nods sympathetically at him, and he can probably sense taeyong’s distress from behind the counter. when he comes back to the counter, he slides the drink to taeyong, and the boy immediately throws back the clear liquid. he grimaces as the alcohol burns down his throat, and it's very uncomfortable and painful, bit he asks the bartender for another one. he's on drink three or four when a girl saunters up to him and starts a conversation.

 

“hey,” she says. she smells of sweet perfume and vodka, but taeyong thinks it’s okay. she has wide eyes that are accented by thick black liner, with dark red lipstick covering thin lips. her eyebrows are high and curved, and there's foundation on her face but it's not caked on. she's overall slim and has some of the longest legs taeyong’s seen in awhile. 

 

“hey,” he breathes back, she smiles at him, and she has straight teeth and a beautiful smile. “i could buy you a drink?” taeyong’s not sure why he even asks, because he's already drunk and the girl is leaning against his arm and is drunk too. maybe not as drunk as he is, but pretty close to it. she nods her head, bit before taeyong can even call down the bartender, she grabs his arm and hauls him up.

 

“dance with me,” she whispers hotly in his ear. “please?” taeyong nods and lets her intertwine her hands with his, and she pulls him to the center of the floor where the light's are coming down harshly. the girl, sooyoung she had told him, put his arms around her waist and started dancing from side to side, swaying her hips to the beat of the loud music and winding her arms around taeyong’s neck. and really, this is what taeyong has always wanted. a partner, a girl, that he could easily take home to his parents that they could approve of. not that he wants to take sooyoung home, but maybe a girl like her, someday. 

 

his mind is screaming at him to go back to the house and apologize to yuta. instead, he leans down to connect his lips with sooyoung's, and it goes from there. eventually, they end up in sooyoung’s bed, lips interlocking with spit and hands groping sacred places. they have sex of course, and taeyong gets off with sooyoung’s name on his lips but yuta’s name in his mind. 

 

when taeyong leaves in the morning, he has sooyoungs name in his contacts and his name in hers, but he has a feeling in the back of his mind that this won't be the last time they meet. 

 

☆☆☆

 

a few weeks pass, and taeyong has not seen yuta since besides the few glimpses he gets of the japanese boy in the hall.

 

he's long since gotten his stuff from the apartment. yuta wasn't there when it happened and taeyong is grateful for that, bit he wishes that he were, so maybe they would have had some chance to fix the problem. it's over now though, and taeyong has seen yuta with some girl from their chemistry class a few times now, more than necessary. he's moved on, and taeyong is trying to. 

 

taeyong’s on his way to his own dorm, and when he gets there, he's very surprised to see sooyoung sitting outside the door like a lost puppy. her makeup is gone and now taeyong can see the true beauty of her face, but he doesn't think he could ever like her like that. they had sex once and texted a few times after that night, and taeyong would consider them something less than friends but something more than acquaintances. semi friends, maybe. 

 

“sooyoung? what are you doing here?” it's a mystery that she even knows where his dorm is, because he remembers their one night stand being in her home, rather than his. she stands up and dusts the nonexistent dirt off her pants slowly, trying to waste time. the first time taeyong had saw her, she looked fierce, flirty and determined, now she just looks scared and lost. 

 

“i-i need to talk to you,” she stutters, and she crosses her arms over her chest protectively. “it's important.”

 

taeyong nods and unlocks the door of his apartment when she steps inside, allowing her to enter before he does. his dorm room is clean, but small and a little clustered, so taeyong is thankful that he lives alone. sooyoung sits down on the grey couch in the middle of the room and looks blank. taeyong doesn't know what to say.

 

“you said you had to talk to me?” taeyong tries, sitting next to her on the couch, bit not too close to make her uncomfortable. she already looks too much of that. 

 

she breathes in deeply and then lets it out, turning to taeyong and looking him in the eyes. “i’m pregnant.”

 

now taeyong is uncomfortable.

 

“that's great? i don’t know why you're telling me.” taeyong is playing dumb, and is hoping, hoping,  _ hoping,  _ that this is not his child. that god wouldn't get back at him like that for hurting and breaking yuta’s heart. 

 

“it's yours, taeyong, i’m positive.”

 

taeyong shakes his head rapidly. “no, it can't be mine. you could've had sex with so many people after me.” it's a good reason, but not really justifiable. was god really going to get him back like  _ this?  _ couldn't he just kill taeyong and get it over with?

 

“you're the first person I've had sex with in  _ months _ , taeyong. there's no way it could be anybody else's but yours.” she says, and she looks so apologetic that taeyong wants to apologize to her. he almost forgets that her life will change too. “we could take a test if you don't believe me.”

 

it would be stupid not to believe her, because sooyoung didn't really seem like the one to go out for parties anyways. she looks so generally scared that taeyong can't help but know that this baby is his. 

 

“no, no I believe you. it's just...shocking.” god was really going to go the hard way and have taeyongs mom kill him instead.

 

“so, do we get an abortion? i have a doctors appointment scheduled in two weeks if you want to come.” sooyoung talks about abortion so easily, as if it was no big deal, and taeyong is looking at her crazy. was she really not gonna keep the baby?

 

“abortion? what if i want to have the baby?”

 

taeyong is legit talking out of his ass. he has no idea where any of these words are coming from, but they are tumbling out of his mouth like a broken faucet running water. “we can take care of it together.”

 

sooyoung looks at him blankly, before finally saying, “i can't.” taeyong looks at her questioningly. “I've never, ever wanted a child, and i have too much going for me right now, a child would just mess it all up. i was so sure that you would want an abortion too.”

 

taeyong does want one. “no, i don't.”

 

she looks at him sympathetically. “well, if you want the baby, it's yours. but i’m not going to be around to take care of it. no child support, no visits, no anything. he or she will not have a mother.”

 

taeyong doesn't understand. he doesn't want this baby, and he definitely doesn't want to raise it by himself. “i get it,” he says instead. “i can take care of it by myself. i want this baby, it's not fair to kill it before it has a chance.”

 

sooyoung smiles lightly at him. “you're a kind person taeyong, i’m sorry i’m not as strong as you.” she says, then looks at her flat stomach that will soon turn big and swollen. “i guess you and me will be together for a while, and then it's bye-bye.”

 

“I'll come with you to your appointment,” taeyong says. he doesn't want to go, he doesn't know why his heart is speaking for him. “just text me the date and location and i’ll be there.”

 

sooyoung smiles as she gets up to take her leave. she looks calmer than when she first got here, but still a little stressed. taeyong guesses that anyone in their position would be, and taeyong feels realization sneaking up on him slowly. “will do,” she says. “thanks for, well, not kicking me out and listening. and for being so nice to actually take the baby when it's born.I know i’m going to hate myself a few years down the line, but I've already made up my mind, and i feel a little bit better about it now that i’m not straight up killing it.”

 

sooyoung leaves, and the situation takes that time to smack taeyong in the face. “she's pregnant,” he whispers to himself, and he doesn't know how to feel. he's scared and excited and angry at himself, but is also happy and eager and it's totally confusing. so he calls taeil. 

 

“ _ hello?” _

 

_ “ _ taeil hyung, i need to tell you something.” taeyong can hear static and the background and some shuffling from the speakers of his phone.

 

“ _ hmm?” _

 

taeyong takes a deep breath and tries to mentally prepare himself for what he's going to say and have to explain.

 

“sooyoung is pregnant.”

 

“ _ who? _ ” and fucking hell, taeil doesn't remember.

 

“y’know, the girl that i had sex with the day me and yuta broke up?” it's one of the hardest things to say in the sentence. not only that he and yuta broke up, but the fact that taeyong was so quick to have sex with someone right after. 

 

“ _ what about her?” _ taeil sounds like he's eating, and taeyong hopes the food is worth it at a time like this. 

 

“she's pregnant,” taeyong says. “with my child.”

  
taeyong can hear taeil choke and almost die in the background of the silence in his dorm room. 


	2. "C- at best."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta's pov!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back for the first time in literally /forever/ ???
> 
> I want to say that I am so so sorry for leaving this long?? I've had the worst case of writers block ever, then i had finals and then just...the tradegy that happened and it's been a lot. I really will try to update more often (and I mean ALL my stories) so please have a bit more patience while I work on quality chapters for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter that I pumped out through my writers block! It's like half okay half not but it's the best i got right now. The next chapter will be better.

So, i heard taeyong has a girlfriend.”

 

Yuta doesn’t know why he even bothers talking to Ten when the boy does nothing but gossip about his past love life. It's in the past, it's gone and never coming back, even if they had just broken it off four weeks ago. Maybe even a while shorter. 

 

“Where’d you here that from? Last I checked he was single,” just because they are over doesn't mean Yuta isn't curious. He's not really any bothered by it anyway, why would he be? It isn't like they had broken up three days ago, you can get over someone in the span of some weeks.

 

Especially if you're Lee Taeyong, yuta thinks, someone who didn't even want to be in a relationship anyway. 

 

“Intrigued, are we?” Ten says over the phone, and Yuta wishes he were here so he could slap the boy a little. He sounds way too interested in this, and Yuta has no idea why. “Johnny told me he did have a girlfriend,” Ten coughs over the speakers and is probably getting saliva all over the screen of his iphone. “They're still new, though.”

 

Well of course they're still new, they have to be, unless Taeyong was cheating on him. Yuta hates the fact that it might even be a possibility.

 

“Ten, thanks for the heads up, but I don't care. Me and Taeyong are over and through, I don't care about what he does anymore.”

 

ten seems shocked at that, and frankly, yuta doesn't know why. there's a weird pause of silence over the phone, as if ten is contemplating what he should say or if he should say it. 

 

“but I thought you would care about this,” he says, and his voice gets a little more cracked and broken over the speaker as yuta gets up from the couch to clean the mess he's made in the kitchen. cooking was too much if a chore these days, but he doesn't have enough money in his ever lessening bank account for takeout everyday. “i mean, this is really big.” ten finishes. 

 

yuta sighs exasperated into the phone. “the whole campus knows that taeyong has a girlfriend now, it's not that big.” it's not, really, ten is just being overdramatic. yuta understands that the boy just wants them to be in a state of civilness, and even though they aren't, they don't speak to each other. the only time yuta sees taeyong is in study hall, and they sit nowhere close to each other. yuta needs to forget about taeyong, he won't let Ten’s insistent gossip get to him. 

 

“yeah, of course the whole school knows of him getting a girlfriend. but they're gonna be downward shook when they find out she’s pregnant. i mean- this stuff usually happens in high school, y’know? no one really ever gets pregnant in college.”

 

wait, what? 

 

what?

 

_ what the fuck? _

 

“wait,  _ what? _ ” yuta says aloud into the speaker, and he doesn't know it, but his voice is high pitched with pained shock and disbelief. taeyong had gotten the girl pregnant already? hell, they haven't even been dating for a week from what yuta has gathered through the daily talk on campus, and it hasn't even been a  _ month  _ since they'd broken up. was taeyong so quick to leave yuta this whole time?

 

“...oh shit.” yuta can hear ten mumble about how he's fucked up multiple times through the speaker, but all he can think about is taeyong. when did this all start to happen? why was taeyong moving on so fast? did he ever even love yuta at all?

 

yuta has so many damn questions and he can't handle any of it. 

 

“yuta, I’m coming over, okay?” yuta is still not listening, just sitting with a blank expression on his face as his mind runs wild. taeyong has moved on, taeyong has moved on, taeyong has moved on so fast that he's left yuta broken and lost in the dirt. it takes him minutes to realize that he’s crying, only feeling the wet tears on his face as he sees a drop of water land on the table from his chin. it makes him understand that this isn't like other times, and taeyong isn't going to come through the door to apologize or wipe away the tears with the back of his hand. taeyong isn't going to sit down and talk to yuta mindlessly so he can calm down, or kiss his face so he blushes and traces if any tears are gone. taeyong isn't going to do any of it. 

 

no, taeyong is going to have a fucking baby. with someone that could still be considered a stranger. with someone that isn't close to yuta and will not ever be.

 

yuta doesn't know how much or how far his heart could break. 

 

\---

 

“i can't believed you fucking told him,”johnny said in disbelief, watching ten scramble to get his things and run to yuta’s apartment. “you really can't keep your mouth shut, huh?”

 

“oh, shut the fuck up. the only reason you haven't spilled is because you haven't talked to yuta since he and taeyong broke up. hate to break it to ya, but you're just as fucking gossipy as I am.” ten retorted, stomping down in the ground to get his shoes on. they wouldn't slide up his ankle, and the friction from forcing his foot down was painful on his skin.  _ well, this is what I get, i guess. skinburn from my favorite jordans for my breaking my best friend for the 136267336th time.  _

 

“i don't have any reason to talk to him.”

 

ten snorted and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior. johnny had actually blamed yuta for it all, since he was closer to taeyong from the start, and hadn't spoken to the Japanese boy since the breakup. not that ten had spoken much to taeyong, either, but he'd at least tried. he didn't just abandon a friend because there was a little bump in the road. 

 

“sure you don't, maybe when you stop being an asshole you'll find out all the things you need to say to him. might as well come up with apologies now.” the stupid shoe finally spared him and slipped uncomfortably onto tens foot, matching his other leg. he had his keys, wallet full of cash (to spend all of his money to make sure yuta was okay, the boy liked to eat his stress away), and cell phone, yet he still felt like he was missing something. 

 

“we’ll see,” johnny said. “have fun fixing your fuckup.”

 

“oh, trust me, I’ve tried to fix you. the doctors are convinced something went horribly wrong somewhere.” really, what was he missing? he doubts he left his glasses somewhere, because as he recalls, he doesn't even where glasses. 

 

“very funny.” johnny walked around ten until he hit the couch and fell back, large body sinking into the plush material and black hair flopping around his face. “have you seen the remote?”

 

“nope.”

 

“you're such a horrible boyfriend.”

 

ten snorted and turned to a pouty johnny, who he still is kind of irritated at. he looks fuckable on the couch though, but ten has an emotionally bleeding best friend he has to get to. “i’m at least a C+.”

 

johnny shakes his head and pulls the remote from under his butt where it was between the violet cushions. “meh, a C- at best.” 

 

ten was never going to win with this boy. he forgets that he's the younger if the two most of the time, johnny acts like such as child. “yeah, well, I gotta go fix our friend.”

 

“your friend,” johnny corrects. he isn't looking at ten, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen. he has some nerve saying that, as if yuta had never been his friend in the first place. maybe johnny really had only been taeyong’s friend, had only accepted yuta because they were a package deal at that time. johnny was a fucking asshole, whether ten wanted to admit it or not. 

 

“you know what? yeah, I have to go fix  _ my friend _ , because his ex-boyfriend was too much of a little bitch to handle things how he should've,” ten said, smirking slightly when he saw the faintest crease in johnny’s brow. “now if you'll excuse me, I should've been gone six minutes ago.”

 

ten turns on his heel and leaves, and he contemplates banging the door. on one hand, johnny deserved the loud noise ringing in his ear for being such an ass, but on the other hand, the frame next to the door was sure to fall and break as it hand the first seven times the door was closed harshly.  _ eh,  _ ten thinks,  _ I could buy another frame.  _ and with that he grabs the door handle and yanks it as hard as he can, sighing with satisfaction as the door closes with a loud booming sound and the glass from the frame breaking is heard. 

 

he’ll leave it for johnny to clean the mess up. 

 

\---

 

“i really didn’t fucking mean to tell you over the phone like that…” ten says solemnly, next to yuta on the couch and rubbing his back soothingly. “i thought you already knew.”

 

yuta snorts, though it’s snot filled from his previous crying session before ten had come. his hands feel empty clutching onto nothing while he cries, even if it does sound pathetic. taeyong used to always be there, skin against his, letting yuta grab on tight to whatever he was wearing when he had a particularly bad day. yuta settles for a throw pillow at the end of the couch, but its too stuffed to actually squeeze in his hand and not radiating any warmth at all. he misses taeyong.

 

he misses taeyong, and he hates it.

 

“yeah, i know, ten. i just--thought, like always, that we would eventually get back together. it’s stupid, I know, but me and him… we just always bounced back from everything. I think I have the right to say that this is not how I thought things would work out.”

 

“yeah well, you can’t just expect him to wait for you. or for you to wait for him. you guys broke up with  _ each other.  _ there is no ‘he’s gonna come back to me and apologize’. you  _ both  _ did this, and now you  _ both  _ have to move on. he already has, yuyu, you should too.” 

 

yuta grimaced at the nickname. “I should move on, shouldn’t I?” He sighed, letting the pillow fall out of his grasp and back on the couch. the words ‘move on’ felt like sand to his throat, dry and hard to swallow down. could he move on? even after all taeyong’s did, and is still doing, could he really move on?

 

“you should,” ten said, then smirked, scooting closer to yuta on the couch. “you can take it slowly. i’ve had your Tinder profile set up since august.”

 

yuta raises a bold eyebrow, eyes narrowing as he takes in the new information. “taeyong and I were together in august.”

 

“what’s your point? i’ve been swiping left and right for you. some guys are too beefy but i don’t want a guy so skinny to remind you of ‘he who shall not be named’. i found some matches and went out with them for you.” ten brought out his phone and started to swipe through it, showing him pictures of the so called ‘dates’ he went on. most of them looked fine at the fact that ten looked nowhere near the picture on yuta’s profile (because of course, it was yuta) and a select few actually looked like they wanted to murder the thai boy.

 

“not that I think this is normal at all, but what did Johnny say about all of this?” 

 

“...why do you think he knows?”

 

“ten, that’s literally cheating on your boyfriend,” yuta gaped, but couldn’t even hold in his laughter at the look of defiance on the younger boy’s face. “you can’t just do that.”

 

ten got up and stretched, cracking his joints in a way that made yuta wince. “he doesn’t have to know. truthfully, i’m just making sure there are other people out there if our relationship doesn’t work out.”

 

grabbing the same throw pillow as before, yuta threw it at ten, hitting the boy in the shoulder and making him stop cracking his knuckles over and over. “trouble in paradise?” he asked, dodging the pillow swiftly when it was thrown back.

 

“nah,” ten snorted. “i just really like dudes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in peace, jonghyun, our beautiful moon angel~~
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and i'll make sure to update my main fic hopefully this week coming or the next. As always, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! Any constructive criticism is welcome too.
> 
> follow me @inluvwithstevenuniverse if you want to talk or give me fic ideas! also follow ny writing blog @flowermins for the drabbles and oneshots i'll post there! 
> 
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of doing my homework wtf  
> but anyways, hope you enjoyed. i really do plan to actually finish this when i get the time unlike my other markmin story;;;;i just did that on a whim sorry hopefully ill continue that
> 
> but yeah,,, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! my tumblr is @inluvwithstevenuniverse for questions and requests and like,,,anything really
> 
> i hope to update this soon!


End file.
